Give Our Love A Try One More Time (Niley)
by GleekForeverLove0506
Summary: All i wanted was her back in my arms...i dont understand why now it came as a sudden realization for me that she was the girl i wanted all along Miley will always be my everything my true love the love of my life...and i wont stop at nothing to prove to her that this time im not ever letting her go (Niley)
1. Suspicion

Teen Choice Awards

Demi:*smiling talking to nick*

Nick:*just looking around heart stops as he sees her*

Miley:*walking past them over to her seat*

Nick:*just looking at her heart beating looking at her*

Kevin:Yo bro you got a little drool coming down your mouth *smirks*

Joe:Nick miley is gonna end up melting from you looking at her *chuckles*

Nick:*clears his throat scratches his head*

Kevin:Awwww nicky so in love still *hand on his shoulder*

Joe:Its been seven years damn *chuckles*

Danielle:Oh leave him alone you guys *giggles*

Demi:I know geezz just because you guys have your girls nick still hasnt won his back *arms crossed*

Nick:Dems *looks at her*

Demi:What its true *smirks*

Danielle:Miley alert *smiles*

Miley:*smiles walks up to them*

Demi:Here comes your love *smiles*

Joe:Awwww your red as a tomato *chuckles*

Nick:Shut up *chuckles*

Joe:Ay dont diss JEMI *chuckles arm around demi*

Miley:Besties *giggles smiles*

Danielle:Bestie westy *giggles and hugs her*

Kevin:Smilerz *smiles and hugs her*

Joe:Partner in crime *hugs her tightly*

Demi:Smiles *smiles hugs her*

Kevin:Sandwhich hug *laughs*

Miley:Ohhh *squished*Need to breathe

All:*let go*Sorry

Miley:I missed you guys like crazy *smiles looks at nick*

Nick:*smiles*

Miley:*smiles pulls him into a hug holds him tightly sighs happily whispers in his ear*I missed you so much nick

Nick:*smiles holds her whispers in her ear*I missed you so much more beautiful i was going crazy

Miley:*smiles holds him tightly*

Nick:*smiles kisses her cheek looks in her eyes*

Miley:*smiles blushes looks down*

Liam:*arms crossed mad*

Kevin:Hey how come he gets a lovely hello and we get a sandwhich hug *pouts*

Danielle:Your the one who called it *giggles*

Kevin:Oh right *laughs*

Miley:I see something's haven't changed none taken*laughs*

Joe:None taken *smiles chuckles*

Nick:Yup those are my brothers cant live with them *shrugs*

Kevin:HEY OK SOME TAKEN *gasp*

Nick:But mostly cant live without *smirks*

Kevin:Awwww nicky alright sandwhich hug *smiles hugs him tightly*

Joe:*leans in and hugs them too*

Danielle:Awwwwww such a bromance *giggles*

Demi:Like us three the sistermance *laughs*

Miley:Or the bro-ho-mance *giggles*

Nick:*laughs*Ok you can let go now

Joe:*let's go of nick arm around demi*

Kevin:*hugs nick tightly*

Nick:Nope *trying to pull kevin off*

Kevin:*hugs him tighter laughing*

Nick:Nope *pushes him off*

Danielle:Awww my poor hubby ill hug you *wraps her arms around his waist*

Kevin:Bully *laughs hugs danielle*

Liam:Babe *fakes a smiles grabs her wrist tightly and pulls her close to him*

Miley:*tries hiding her pain fakes a smile*Ummmm babe you know my best friends the jonas brothers demi and dani

Liam:Yea sure let's go backstage i wanna talk to you

Miley:*nervous scared starts shaking*

Nick:*notices worried*Smiles

Miley:*fakes a smile*Yea

Nick:You ok *worried*

Liam:She's just fine thank you very much say bye to your best friends babe *squeezes her wrist tightly*

Miley:*jumps a lil tears forming in her eyes*Ummm ill see you guys

Nick:Woah liam dont you think you grip on miley is to much *worried*

Liam:She is just fine right babe *smiles*

Miley:*trying to fight her tears shakes her head yes*

Liam:Bye *pulling miley away heading backstage*

Miley:*getting pulled wiping tears away in pain*

Joe:Well that guy is a doucher *mad arms crossed*

Kevin:Something is not right i feel it in my gut *worried*

Danielle:I think we all do *worried*

Demi:I dont know either i never really liked liam for miles *nervous*

Nick:Somethings not right guys follow me *stands up from his chair following liam and miley*


	2. The Truth Unrevealed

**Warning:There is violence in this chapter.**

Backstage

Miley:*getting dragged by liam hitting every single ball tears fall in pain*Liam would you let me go it hurts

Liam:You want me to let you go fine ill let you go *picks her up*

Miley:*scream scared*LIAM WHAT ARE YOU DOING

Liam:*throws her on the floor*YOU WANNA ACT LIKE A SLUT WITH YOUR EX BOYFRIEND WHILE YOUR ENGAGED TO SOME OTHER MAN GO AHEAD YOU BITCH

Miley:*screaming in pain crying curled up on the floor*

Kevin:What was that *they hear her scream*

Joe:I only know one girl who screams like that *looking around*

Nick:It's miley's *worried*

Danielle:Thats not only just a scream its a painful one where the hell is she *tears in her eyes*

Demi:*tears in her eyes*What is he doing to her

Nick:*mad clenches his fist punches the wall*

Kevin:Nick nick calm down we fill find her *grabs his hands*Calm down

Nick:HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN THE GIRL I LOVE IS LITERALLY GETTING HURT BY THAT LIAM NOWORTHY *pissed*

Noah:*crying running backstage*HELP ME PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME

Danielle:*worried*NOAH

Noah:Nick Joe Kevin Dani Dems *crying*

Nick:Nos your sister where is she *worried*

Noah:He has her nick...he's hurting her *crying*

Nick:*heart breaks*Wh...what

Noah:He's always abused my sister *crying hard hugs him tightly*

Kevin:*eyes widen shocked tears in his eyes*

Joe:*speechless heart broken*

Nick:Dems Dani call the police Joe Kev come with me...noah take me to your sister ill do all it takes to save her *wiping her tears away*

Danielle and Demi:*run to a near by phone*

Noah:*grabs his hand and they run through the hallway*

With Liam and Miley

Liam:YOU WANNA FLIRT WITH HIM HUH *slaps her hard across the face*

Miley:*falls back to the floor crying*I wasnt flirting

Liam:LIAR YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL WHEN ALL ALONG YOUR HEART WILL ALWAYS ME WITH HIM *kicks her in the stomach*

Miley;*crying in pain*Please stop

Liam:TELL ME THE TRUTH *hits her*

Miley:*crying*Please stop

Liam:*hitting her over and over again*TELL ME THE DAMN TRUTH

Miley:Stop please stop *crying trying to protect herself*

Noah:*crying*In here nick here

Liam:*kneels down to her smirks and slams a hard metal on her ankle*

Miley:*screams in pain*PLEASE STOP

Nick:SMILES SMILES *trying to open the door*

Kevin:*hugging noah crying*

Joe:*kicking the door trying to open this*YO NOWORTHY OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR

Miley:*cheek bleeding crying ankle is spranged hears them*NICK JOE NICKY JOEY HELP ME

Liam:Huh *pushes her against the wall*

Miley:*head hits and falls unconcious*

Liam:*eyes widen jumps out the window and runs off*

Kevin:MOVE *kicks the door*

Nick:*runs in the dressing room sees it like a complete wreck heart breaks tears fall*SMILES SMILES

Joe:That asshole is gone *pissed off*

Kevin:*trips over something takes off the blanket eyes widen tears fall crying*SMILES SMILES

Nick:*runs over falls to his knees shaking her crying*Miles please miles

Miley:*no response*

Police:POLICE HANDS UP IN THE AIR *running in*

Joe:Officer the man got away he abused Miley Cyrus he is on the run do all you can to find him *mad*Liam Hemsworth

Police:We will do sir and we got an ambulance *they walk out*

Danielle:*tears flow down her cheeks*Miles

Demi:Oh my god *tears falling covering her mouth*

Miley:*unconcious*

Nick:Miles please dont leave me please *head on her chest crying*

Joe:*crying hugging demi*

Kevin:*hugging danielle crying*


	3. You've Been Warned

At The Hospital

Joe:*pacing back and forth tears falling*

Kevin:*head on the door frame tears falling*

Danielle:*hugging demi crying hard*

Demi:*crying hard*

Nick:*head in his hands crying shaking*

Tish:*tears in her eyes walks over hand on his shoulder*Nick

Nick:*jumps a little looks at her*Tish

Tish:*half smiles wipes his tears away and hugs him tightly*

Nick:*hugs back crying hard*

Tish:Ssshhh ssshh i know its alright sweetheart *wipes his tears away*

Nick:Tish im sorry i didnt make it i couldnt save your daughter *looks down*I let you down like i always had those past three years

Tish:You did not let me down nick...you never have i knew you would come to her rescue like you always have *hand on his shoulder*

Nick:How when shes in the hospital *tears fall*

Tish:Your always the one to pick up the pieces to her heart *half smiles*

Nick:*sighs looks down*How long has this been going on

Tish:The abuse liam's done to her...*looks down*

Nick:*sighs nods his head*Yes

Tish:Since they were together she even tried hiding it from me i thought he stopped i guess he made me a fool thinking he'd never lay a finger on my baby *shakes her head*

Nick:He disgust me *mad*

Tish:Get it line...*sighs*Im a horrible mother

Nick:No your not it wasnt your fault *half smiles*

Tish:Thank you nick i need to get home but i dont wanna leave her *sighs*

Nick:I wont leave her not ever again i promise you this tish ill keep you informed

Tish:Thank you nick *half smiles and leaves*

Doctor:Miley Cyrus *walking in*

Everyone Stands Up:Thats us

Doctor:Ummmm is there any relative *looks at them*

Joe:Just her best friends *looks at her*

Doctor:I need a relative *half smiles*

Danielle:Me im her sister *looks at the doctor*

Doctor:Well your sister Miley is fine she just has some cuts and bruises and a spranged ankle..she's lucky no memory lose or head trauma

Danielle:*smiles*Thank you doc

Doctor:No problem *smiles walks away*

Kevin:Thank goodness smilerz is ok *half smiles*

Joe:Huh i know *half smiles*

Demi:I feel better now knowing shes ok *smiles*

Nick:*smiles*

Police:Excuse me Mr Jonas's Mrs Jonas Miss Lovato we find Mr Liam Hemsworth

Liam:*handcuffed*

Nick:*mad about to jump him*YOU ASSHOLE

Kevin:Nick nick *holding him back with joe*

Joe:Calm down bro calm *mad glares at liam*

Liam:Man shes still breathing i thought she wouldnt with the times i brought her to this place

Nick:*fumming with anger*YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU DONT DESERVE HER YOUR NOT WORTH HER LOVE

Kevin:*mad fumming as well*

Joe:*pissed off*

Liam:Begging me for mercy to stop *smirks*

Joe:*mad looks at kevin*

Kevin:*smirks and let's go off nick*

Nick:*punches him hard across the face and kicks him in the area*YOU WANNA PLAY NOWORTHY WE'LL PLAY I CAN PLAY ALL DAY

Danielle:*smirks*Lovely just lovely

Demi:Yay i love a good show *smirks*

Liam:*coughing in pain*

Nick:You've been warned you ever touch miley again there is more of that to come *punches him again*

Liam:*coughing*

Kevin:Whops i guess i have some oily hands *smirks*

Joe:Our bad...come to think of it naaaa it's not *smirks*

Police:Would you like to press charges

Nick:Of course *smirks*

Liam:This isnt over jonas *mad*

Nick:I think it is noworthy you lose actually you've always lost *smirks*

Kevin:Have fun but not to much *smirks follows nick*

Joe:Write us a post card will ya *smirks follows after them*

Danielle:Gotta love them *smiles*

Demi:Sure do as hell now lot more *smirks follows after them*


	4. It's Always Been You

Kevin:*smiles hand on his shoulder*Go check on her

Nick:*smiles looks at them*

Joe:Go win your girl back *smiles*

Danielle:You deserve her back *smiles*

Demi:Were cheering you on *smiles*

Nick:Thanks guys *smiles*

Doctor:Perfect because she is looking for you *smiles*

Nick:*smiles walks to her hospital room*

In Miley's Hospital Room

Miley:*watching tv smiling giggling*

Nick:*runs in smiles big his heart jumps*Smiles

Miley:*smiles big scoots a little*Nick lay next to me

Nick:*smiles big walks over fast to her and lays next to her*

Miley:*smiles looks at him*May i help you

Nick:My gosh i thought i lost you *hugs her tightly tears in his eyes*

Miley:Sssshhh ssshhh its fine im ok *sighs*

Nick:Your never gonna be alone with that asshole ever again *arms crossed*

Miley:*laughs shakes her head*

Nick:Miles im dead serious i cant lose you *tears fill in her eyes*

Miley:Nicky*sighs holds his hand*

Nick:I cant go on without you in my life promise me smiles *looks in his eyes*

Miley:You wont ever lose me nicky *half smiles*

Nick:Promise me

Miley:*smiles hand on her cheek looks in her eyes*Promise

Nick:*smiles holds her close to him*

Miley:Im sorry about everything nick i was lying to myself about what happened to us in 2009 2010 and 2011 trying to make it work again making you think i was giving up easily but i was falling for you more everyday

Nick:All over again...*confused*

Miley:Ive always been in love with you nick i still fall for you every single day your the only one who owns my heart its always been you *smiles looks in his eyes*like ive always said i loved you then i love you now and i will always love you its always been you

Nick:What about Liam *hurt*

Miley:I thought he was what i needed in my life to keep me happy i thought he was the one i loved but ever since this happened to you it made me realize your the one i love its always been you and i was stupid enough to run back into liams arms and break your heart *sighs*

Nick:All apologies been accepted smiles *half smiles*

Miley:I can live a hundred life times and never deserve someone like you *looks in his eyes*

Nick:Well i guess you and i both *half smiles*

Miley:So where do we stand *looks in his eyes*

Nick:I dont know where do you want us to stand *looks in her eyes*

Miley:I know i wanna be with you thats all ill ever wanna do is just to be with you *smiles*

Nick:*smiles grabs her face and kisses her passionately*I love you so much baby

Miley:I love you so much more baby *giggles they kiss again*

Nick:*smiles forehead against hers looking in her eyes*I thought i was going to lose you forever

Miley:I would never ever leave you again *smiles*

Nick:I know but it gave me a scare i didnt wanna live anymore if i lost you *looking in her eyes serious*

Miley:*smiles*I just wanna ask you this if i didnt make it what would you be doing in your life

Nick:If i lost you forever i wouldnt wanna live anymore i would litereally die inside

Miley:Seriously babe *arms crossed*

Nick:Are you kidding me never ever your the only one *smiles looking in her eyes*

Miley:*smiles*Really there is no one else you would love

Nick:But why did you hide this all from me smiles*looks at her*

Miley:I never wanna see anyone harm the man i love *smiles looks in his eyes*

Nick:I really have one amazing girlfriend *smiles they kiss passionately*

Miley:*smiles*Im just got lucky i have you as my boyfriend again

Nick:*smiles they kiss passionately*Im never letting you go ever again

Miley:Question for you *giggles bites her lip*

Nick:Oh no *chuckles*

Miley:*giggles snuggles into him*Would you try loving someone else

Nick:Nope cuz my heart would have died with you cuz there is no other girl i would ever love you are the only girl i could ever love i only have eyes for you i would use my dying breath just to love you you are worth more than anything else in my life *smiles looking in her eyes*i loved you then i loved you now and i will always love you and i will never stop loving you forever til eternity

Miley:*smiles looking in her eyes*I love you so much i will always love you no man will ever own my heart cuz it will always belong to you ill never stop loving you

Nick:*smiles big they kiss passionately

Miley:You saved me you know that *smiles and snuggles into him*

Nick:There isnt anything i wouldnt do just for you *smiles*

Miley:*smiles wraps her arms around him*I love you so much baby

Nick:*smiles*I love you so much more baby *they kiss passionately*

Miley:*smiles giggles*

Nick:Just one more thing *smiles*

Miley:Whats that *confused*

Nick:Will you do me the honors of being my girlfriend again *smiles*

Miley:Of course *smiles they kiss*

Nick:*smiles holds her close*

Miley:*smiles looking in his eyes*Forever

Nick:*smiles big kisses her sweetly*Forever


	5. Love Bug

Months Later

Miley:*soft asleep feels for josh wakes up pulling the covers over her chest*Baby

Nick:Hey your up *smiles pulls her on his lap*

Miley:*smiles*Where did you go

Nick:I just went to some store quickly *smiles*

Miley:For what *confused*

Nick:Mmmm something *chuckles*

Miley:Tell me pwease *pouts*

Nick:I see some things never change *laughs*

Miley:Ha ha ha funny baby *sticks her tongue out*

Nick:*smiles big grabs her face and kisses her passionately*

Miley:*smiles big kisses him again*I love you so much

Nick:*smiles big*I love you so much more

Miley:*smiles head on his chest*Now can you tell me

Nick:Very impatient *chuckles*

Miley:*smiles looking around the room worried*Babe whered you go

Nick:Just the right time *smiles gets down on one knee*

Miley:Are you proposing to me *shocked*

Nick:*chuckles*No

Miley:*covers her mouth tears in her eyes*

Nick:Mhmm thats why i left this morning a new surprise

Miley:Seriously babe whats with you and surprises *giggles*

Nick:Just for you*smiles*

Miley:Is this what i think it is *covering her mouth*

Nick:*smiles*To prove my love to the whole world your the only girl i want

Miley:*smiles*Nick

Nick:*smiles grabs her hand slides it on her wedded finger*I did this to show you that no girl in this world could ever compare to you in my heart that my love for you will be for enternity and it will forever be you no one and nothing could and will ever change my love for you you are the love of my life and it will forever be you i will never ever stop loving you until both our hearts stop beating

Miley:*smiles big slides the other on his wedded finger*And i wont you to know nobody will ever compare to you you are the only one who will ever make me feel this much happiness in my life and love you've made me the luckiest girl in the world to call you my boyfriend my love will and heart will forever be yours i will never love another guy but you ill never stop loving you

Nick:My love for you is forever *smiles*

Miley:I love it thank you so much babe i appreciate it *kisses him sweetly*

Nick:So if you ever miss me while were apart from each other filming for movies interviews miles and miles apart from each other across the world its a reminder to show you my love is forever *smiles*

Miley:*smiles big kisses his cheek*

Nick:*smiles big puts her forehead against hers looking in her eyes*Forever

Miley:*smiles wraps her arms around his neck lookig in his eyes*Forever

Nick:I found a very special love with you rachel and i plan on never ever letting you go *smiles*

Miley:*giggles deepens the kiss arms around his neck*I love you so much

Nick:I love you so much more *they kiss sweetly*

Miley:*smiles pulls away forehead against his looks in his eyes*Your my hero you know that

Nick:And your mine *smiles they kiss and hug tightly*

Miley:*giggles blushes*

Nick:*smiles hand on her cheek they kiss passionately*

Miley:*giggles through the kiss pulling him down on the bed*

Nick:Hmmm *chuckles deepens the kiss*

Miley:*bites her lip starts kissing his neck*

Nick:*smiles big holds her close to him pulls the covers over them*


End file.
